In the era of mobile internet, the ways of people's leisure and work are undergoing tremendous changes, people may use intelligent devices (such as in intelligent phones, tablets, intelligent watches and more) on various occasions for entertainment or work, however, the problem of battery runtime of these devices may bring troubles to users, which means these devices may need to be charged any time. A traditional product has a single remote function or charging function only, which has been unable to adapt to the people's life requirements in the internet era.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.